


Staring Into Open Flame

by Leeroy_in_purple



Series: Monsters and Mobsters AU [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Andrew is in control, Does this count as PWP?, Hand Jobs, Ichindreil, Indreil, Lemons, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M +M, Multi, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Ichirou Moriyama, Shibari, Vday exchange gift, a little bit of overstimulation, a sprinkling of edging, and EVERBODY likes it, btw ichi is ShookTM during this whole thing, but like. mild reference to it, does this count as a slice of life?, fans self, i dont know, i guess, i'm sorry I'll see myself out, if you squint your eyes and tilt your head a bit you'll notice ace spec ichi, light D/s elements, yes bitches we're gonna be horny on main i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeroy_in_purple/pseuds/Leeroy_in_purple
Summary: It should be noted, that Ichirou was a patient man.But this? This was torture.-----------------------------------------------Or, the one where Andrew is in Control, Neil is a Mess, and Ichirou prefers to Watch.*** Written for CasTheButler, for the AFTG Valentine's Day Exchange 2019





	Staring Into Open Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/gifts).



> AFTG Valentine's Day Exchange 2019
> 
> This little fic is for the lovely and ever so talented [@CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler) | [@soft-ravenclaw-apollo](http://soft-ravenclaw-apollo.tumblr.com/) who wanted a polyamory ship and some a-spec characters. (This doesn't really line up with your other prompts but luckily, this is only Part 1 of your gift. Part 2 will be a combination of some of your actual prompts.) I hope that you had a fantastic week (and an even better Valentine's day *wink*). So like, I'm really nervous. I hope you enjoy this and that it didn't go too far outside of your comfort zone. Please let me know what you think about it?? 
> 
> This little slice of smut is a part of my Monsters and Mobsters AU that I will eventually write more for but you don't have to read 'A Flame Lit And Set Loose' before this. It's just within the same universe. All you should know it that Neil is Nathaniel Wesninski, a more refined butcher, Andrew Minyard his lawyer and Lord Ichirou Moriyama is in love with both of them.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the AFTGExchange mods for always doing these! This was my first Exchange and was so fun to be involved in. Please go check out all the other art/fics/hcs/playlists/edits on the [aftgexchange tumblr ](http://aftgexchange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Warnings: PLEASE READ THE TAGS, this is kinda smut, mild language, mild reference to non-consensual body modification,  
> Let me know if I need to add any more tags.

 

It should be noted, that Ichirou was a patient man.

He’d bided his time until his father had done everyone a favour and died, and only then had he taken the throne of Moriyama Empire. He’d waited until Tetsuji and Riko had half destroyed themselves in their effort to dominate the world of Exy, and only then had Ichirou eradicated them. He’d pursued both Andrew and Nathaniel slowly and carefully, knowing that it would take a more than exorcising their demons to gain their favour, and had waited years until he had succeeded.

But this? This was absolute torture. And he knew a little something about torture.

Ichirou sat in the chair in his own bedroom, breath coming a little too fast and nails digging into the armrests. He watched as Andrew very slowly and very carefully took Nathaniel apart with his hands and his mouth. They kneeled at the edge of his bed facing him, Andrew behind Nathaniel. All Ichirou could see of Andrew were the dark hazel eyes that watched him, made sure that he followed instructions, and the scarred hands that roamed Nathaniel’s body, pressing, pulling, holding Nathaniel against Andrew and eliciting barely suppressed groans from Nathaniel.

“Sit. Don’t touch,” Andrew had commanded.

And so Ichirou had sat, placed his hands on either side of him and held on. He’d held on as he watched Andrew press Nathaniel against the door, kiss him breathless and undress him as if he were a precious gift to be handled with care. Watched as Andrew asked Nathaniel to kneel on the bed; as Andrew tied and knotted red silk rope all across Nathaniel’s torso, foregoing is legs, and kissed every scar, every burn and tattoo, every inch of damaged skin and whispered how good he looked.

Ichirou was a patient man but Andrew fucking Minyard knew exactly what he was doing when he asked him, “Wouldn’t you like a taste?”

His mouth was dry, thirsty; a man starved of that which would soothe his aching need. Ichirou had to gather himself before he answered. “Yes. But you told me not to touch.”

And Andrew had said nothing but the small smile he tried to hide behind Nathaniel’s shoulder answered for him. _Good_.

Ichirou felt something stirring in his chest at the sight of it.

Nathaniel was not quiet, didn’t even try to be, lost as he was to Andrew’s ministrations. He moaned unabashedly when Andrew palmed him ever so slowly, grip firm but unhurried. Nathaniel’s breathy sighs shot heat down Ichirou’s spine as he bit his lip and closed his eyes to the feel of Andrew’s hands on him, the feel of tight rope that held his arms crossed on his back. Ichirou could imagine Nathaniel’s fingers reaching for Andrew anyway, flush against his broad chest as he was. Nathaniel loved to touch and Andrew liked denying him even more. He’d been denying him for the past hour and Ichirou thought he might spontaneously combust as he watched Andrew hold Nathaniel together as he slowly fell apart before him.

Andrew dragged Nathaniel right to the edge, then held him there, teetering on the precipice until his body quaked and unbidden tears leaked from his eyes.

He couldn’t deny that though he had never felt the urge to sink himself into the body of another, to be touched as Andrew touched Nathaniel, right now, in this moment, Ichirou wondered what it would be like. He wondered if he’d react in the same way. If, like every other time he’d tried, he’d quickly lose interest. He had a sneaking suspicion that losing interest in the men before him was an impossibility, however. Nathaniel and Andrew were as much a part of him now as he was himself. They’d intertwined their live so thoroughly that Ichirou was not sure they would ever unravel.

Perhaps sensing that Ichirou’s thoughts had subtly strayed in their focus, Andrew threaded his fingers through Nathaniel’s hair and pulled back, hard, his soft lips latching onto Nathaniel’s neck and biting softly. Nathaniel moaned, deep and breathy and –

 Ichirou swallowed. Andrew’s eyes caught the movement, caught the way Ichirou squirmed in his seat. His eyes danced with mirth. “Let him hear you,” he said against Nathaniel’s skin.

Merciless, Andrew stared Ichirou down as he began to stroke Nathaniel with a purposeful twist to his wrist. Nathaniel could do nothing but keen high into the air and arch his back, trying to thrust harder into Andrew’s hand. But Andrew held him immobile with his other hand around Nathaniel’s throat, not tight enough to bruise, but hard enough to keep him still, keep him present.

Nathaniel’s breaths were coming shorter and shallower and all Ichirou could do was watch the muscles of his lean body flex and strain against Andrew’s hold, against the rope Ichirou had been imprudent enough to express interest in once. He should have known Andrew would use it against him one day. And because Andrew really was a sadistic fuck, he said to Nathaniel, “Look at how much he wants you, how wrecked he is already, and we haven’t even touched him yet.”

The electric blue of Nathaniel’s eyes locked with Ichirou’s and it was like he had been struck by lightning. The image they made together on his bed – Andrew almost fully clothed in black behind a Nathaniel in nothing but his scars and red silk rope, kneeling with his legs wide and exposing all of his glorious body with not a stitch to hide behind. The familiarity and complete trust in the way he leaned his body against Andrew’s, the way he watched, Ichirou, daring him to come closer. The mask of the monster had fallen from his face and left behind only pure truth, only raw pleasure. Nathaniel Wesninski as only he and Andrew had ever seen him.

Having Nathaniel’s glacial eyes staring straight into him as he moaned while Andrew pulled him apart made the tightness in Ichirou’s tailored pants all the more uncomfortable. He was no stranger to the feeling but the strength it, the _ache_ and the _need_ of it was still new and intoxicating. He was parched, starved and wanted nothing more than to devour, to consume whole the men before him. His patience was running very thin.

Ichirou was a Lord among men and had never begged for anything in his life. But the thought came to him that maybe, just maybe, he’d beg for this.

“Andrew.”

A flash of gold eyes flicked towards him, before Andrew’s focus shifted back to Nathaniel. That simple dismissal, attention there and then gone again, grated on Ichirou. It made the backs of his hands clench with the urge to draw Andrew’s attention back to him. He had never before in his life been ignored. Andrew wasn’t looking at him and Nathaniel’s eyes were closed, and even if it was in pleasure. Ichirou couldn’t stand it.

_“Andrew.”_

“Be _patient_ ,” Andrew scolded even as he tugged sharply at Nathaniel’s curls.

Ichirou watched, eyes fixed as Andrew yet again let go of Nathaniel completely and instead began to run his lips slowly across Nathaniel’s shoulders in chaste, soothing little kisses. Ichirou’s desperation was reflected in the guttural sob of despair that escaped Nathaniel.

“You’re both _so impatient_.” Andrew was teasing them now, Ichirou was absolutely sure.

“D-Don’t you think the Lord deserves a, a taste?” Nathaniel’s voice rasped, breathless and wrecked from the moans that Andrew managed to wring from him. “He’s waited long, long enough”

“Are you saying that because you think so or are you saying that because you want to get off?”

Nathaniel’s startled breath of laughter was bright and this side of slightly hysterical. What a sight he was, with his head thrown back, body arched and skin taught over lean muscle, laughing as freely as he had ever dared. Ichirou wanted to drown himself in the sound. There was a small smile pulling at Andrew’s lips too and the sight of it, of them together, together on his bed smiling, filled Ichirou’s black veins with light.

“Am I really that… that predictable?”

“I know you, idiot.”

Nathaniel’s answering smile made the thing in Ichirou’s dead chest bloom.

Andrew then decided to punctuate his words with a bite to Nathaniel’s shoulder as he dragged his blunt fingernailed all the way from his groin up to his neck, leaving trails of reddened skin in their wake. Nathaniel let out a moan so sinful, Ichirou shuddered with it. Nathaniel was not the only one held over the precipice. Andrew once again began the slow process of bringing the impossible man he held secure in his arms ever closer to the edge, hands running fingertips ever so gently down his arms, his hips, his thighs.

“An-Andrew…”

“Use your words,” he answered with a particularly vicious dig of his fingers into the meat of his ass. Nathaniel’s shudder was followed by a sob.

“Kiss me.” Nathaniel blinked tears from his eyes. “ _Kiss me._ ”

Andrew didn’t even look up from where he was soothing his tongue of the spot he’d bitten into. “My Lord, if you would be so kind, I’m a little preoccupied.”

Ichirou couldn’t get out of his chair fast enough. “May I?” he asked the scarred redhead before him. He ignored the knife scars, the bullet wounds, the words Wesninski Jr both tattooed and cut into his skin for every name Nathaniel had ever taken during his brief escape with his mother. Ichirou focused on his wide blue eyes, the flush of hickeys and skin right down to his chest, and the red of the lower lip he was biting. He held Nathaniel’s face gently in a gloved hand and asked, “May I kiss you?”

Nathaniel’s body was tense, quaking with feeling, head thrown back. He nodded his response but Ichirou waited. He knew the rules. He would not touch Nathaniel unless explicitly given permission to do so.

Ichirou’s patience was rewarded with a sobbed out _‘yes’_ and only then did he lean in, and slide his gloved hand into auburn curls. Only then did he and press their lips together.

“My hands, yes or no?” Andrew murmured, lips dangerously close to that spot just below Nathaniel’s ear where his pulse beat a too fast beneath his skin. He was close enough that Ichirou could feel the heat of breath across his own skin.

Nathaniel trembled, head bowed, breath leaving him in shaky, heaving gasps. _“God, yes…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? Hit me up at @[hrh-queenexyday](https://hrh-queenexyday.tumblr.com/). Comment, kudos and constructive crit are always welcome. :) Prompts are welcome too!
> 
> Real life kicked me in the but this week. That's why this was so late. Anyway. Moving on. Hope you're having a fantastic February!


End file.
